This invention has to do with bow saws, and more particularly is concerned with light weight bow saws of advantageous operating characteristics and which have assured proper assembly, built-in storage, and great ease of assembly and disassembly.
It is known to have a light weight saw useful for pruning, wood cutting or for cutting on camping and backpacking outings. Heretofore, however, the advantages in the present saw of readiness of assembly, ease of operation, and built-in storage capability for the blade have not been afforded.